This invention relates to an automatic cosmetic dispensing system, and more particularly, to a system which enables the preparation of a large variety of skin cosmetics and is suitable for use at a retail establishment.
Skin cosmetics include facial creams, deodorants, suntan lotions and makeup formulations. Most skin cosmetics are sold on drugstore or supermarket shelves and are usually just suitable for a single limited type of skin condition such as, for example, normal skin, oily skin or dry skin. Although these "over the counter" cosmetics are somewhat satisfactory, if the user has a particular skin condition, the cosmetic product which the user is forced to purchase may not be the most appropriate.
Although some cosmetic manufacturers have come out with cosmetic products for more than these above-named skin conditions, most drugstores and supermarkets are unable to display and sell such products because of their limited shelf space. Retail stores usually choose to sell cosmetic products from a large variety of manufacturers, rather than selling cosmetic products for a variety of skin conditions from only a single or a few manufacturers. As a result, the retail customer is forced to choose from only a limited selection of cosmetic products (oily, normal or dry).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system which enables the preparation of a large variety of skin cosmetics that is suitable for use at the retail level.